Road Untravelled
by ephiny63
Summary: Complete A mysterious phone call, a competition neither brother entered but both won, free accommodation for them in a 4 star motel. The catch it is back home in Lawrence Kansas. Who wants the boys home that badly? What happened? Limp!Hurt!Sam, Hurt!Dean
1. Chapter 1

**ROAD UNTRAVELLED **

**Dedication:** To all of my regular readers, you guys rock and to Carikube, you inspire me.

--------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** Sigh I thought I managed to gain ownership of Supernatural and the cast and crew but then I woke up and realised that I was only dreaming.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Author's note 1:** I have been doing some research for something else and came across something interesting that got me thinking about why Erik Kripke chose Lawrence Kansas. Then I stumbled across a possible explanation which as per usual got my wicked imagination working over time. PS! I have no idea what doona is anywhere else, basically they are usually feather/down or woollen/polyester filled bedspreads I guess, they are in a cover and are much warmer than blankets, might also be known as comforters?? Anyhoo I know I am going to try and use more Americanisms and less Aussie terms but some are just easier to use.

**Author's Note 2:** If you want to find out anything about Stull Cemetery, Google has heaps of links, also Wikipedia has some interesting stuff.

**Author's Note 3:** Promise no Supernatural Characters will be permanently maimed or killed in the course of this story, they will all recover I promise.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE – Homeward Bound:

'This is so dumb Rory, let's get going.' She cried out, wrapping her arms around her thin frame trying to block out the sudden chill. Her thin crop-cut t-shirt no protection from the bitterly cold wind, 'Please Rory, it's too cold.'

'Just a few more minutes Tracey please.' Rory turned and gave her a wink, 'hey we'll be the first to get a confirmed picture.'

'I just want to go home Rory, geeze I'm sorry I told you that it's Spring Equinox and about the cemetery.' Tracey turned around and stared at the decrepit graveyard miserably. 'Rory did you hear that?'

'Ah come on Trace knock it off okay.' Rory said with a pleading tone, 'it's probably Christian and Deni being silly.'

Yeah I guess.' Tracey said her voice trembling, 'I'm cold and feel ... there's something here Rory, something doesn't feel right ... I'm going back to the car.'

'Okay here,' Rory tossed her the keys and gave her a small smile, 'just gonna get a couple of pics for my blog then we'll round up the other two and then we're outta here.' He promised flashing his warmest smile.

Tracey sniffed and watched Rory disappear over the fence, before turning and running back to the safety and warmth of the car. Nineteen year old Rory, her first official boyfriend had a way about him that often caught Tracey off-guard. Tall and willowy with shaggy soft brown hair and the biggest blue eyes she had ever seen, Tracey fell for him the day he walked into the same mythology lecture she was attending. Smiling softly she remembered the first date they had, he took her to a psychic's fair, it was only him and his brother after their parents and sister were killed in a horrific fire. Tracey and Rory instantly clicked, Tracey's parents died in a car accident and her grandmother brought her up. With her black hair and dark grey eyes, Tracey looked like a gypsy, raised as a pagan by her grandmother; Tracey had respect for the natural world as well as the supernatural world. That was why she wished that Rory would listen to her and come away from the cemetery. Something felt so wrong there, Christian and Deni tagged along for the thrill factor but decided to go off on their own taking advantage of the alone time. More Rory's friends than hers, Tracey put up with them and tried to find common ground but they both made her skin crawl and sent her inner-alarms off.

Chewing her lip she scanned the area with her gaze looking for Rory, she wanted to get out of there, the chill still coursing through her despite the heater being on full.

A scream ripped through the air, terrified Tracey started to lock the car doors when she saw Christian and Deni sprinting towards the car, both splattered with blood, 'for fuck's sake Tracey open up.' Christian screamed as they banged on the doors. Another scream filled the air and Rory came hurtling towards them, landing with a sickening crunch on the soft earth just in front of the car.

'Help him,' Tracey yelled at Christian as she jumped out of the car, remembering to take the keys with her, 'oh gods Rory?' she breathed.

'Trace?' he whispered blinking owlishly up at her, 'ah ... arm's ... broken.'

'Christian!' Tracey yelled again, 'help me get Rory into the car.'

After finally settling Rory into the front passenger seat, the others in the back and Tracey driving they sped away from the graveyard. A pair of flaming yellow eyes watched them as they drove away. A rumbling laugh sounding like thunder filled the cold night air.

---------------------------------------

'Home, we're home again Dean.' Sam said with a weary sigh as he drove into the Kansas city. 'Hey dude you gonna wake up anytime soon?'

'Huh? What? I'm awake.' Dean sat up and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he pulled his sunglasses off and stared around blearily. 'Doesn't change, doesn't ever change.' He muttered under his breath.

'So why do you think that Dad wanted us to come here?' Sam asked as he pulled into the motel easily. The neon sign flashing in the evening light.

'Dunno but I do know that I'm hungry, thirsty and tired.'

'Dude how can you be tired?' Sam asked incredulously, 'you slept for the last four hours of our drive.'

'Hey I need my beauty sleep.' Dean yawned, 'I'll go book us in.'

The brothers stood just inside the door and stared around their motel room in shock, 'how come this is so freaking cheap?' Dean muttered.

'Dunno but we're not gonna say anything are we?' Sam asked looking down at Dean with a wide-eyed stare.

'Yeah right and I'm the tooth fairy!' Dean laughed, 'dude this is freaking awesome!'

Their twin room looked more like a suite than just a room, with two queen sized beds, covered in soft cushions and pillows, with thick fluffed feather-filled doonas covered in deep purple. Across the room was a fully-stocked kitchenette and breakfast bar, with two high-backed stools, a dining setting under the big bay window.

Dropping their bags the boys stepped in and checked out everything closely, 'dude check this bathroom out!' Dean called out to Sam, poking his head out of the room he grinned cheekily at his younger brother, 'dude there's a shower big enough to party in and a Jacuzzi in here, and it's so freaking clean.'

'Dude there's a proper coffee maker,' Sam said after inspecting the kitchen 'what's going on?'

'Knew that there's something wrong, where's the TV?'

'Oh it's in there,' Sam pointed to a teak cabinet facing the beds, 'just hit that button on the console next to the beds.'

Dean dove onto his bed and hit the button; he watched as the television rose up out of the top of the cabinet, 'flat screen dude, this is...'

'Dean, this isn't right, how can we get a room like this for less than we paid for that last flea hole?'

Before Dean could answer the room phone rang, he stared up at Sam before picking up the phone and answered the call.

Hanging up he met Sam's curious stare, 'that was the manager; he hopes that we are settled in and everything is fine. And he ... he would like to congratulate us on winning their promotional contest.'

'Dude we didn't enter any...'

'He said that he would like to thank us Dean and Sam Winchester on winning their promotional contest.'

'He knew our names?'

'Yep, knew it was too freaking good to be true.' Dean snarled.

'Wait Dean he really thinks we won this contest?'

'Yeah.'

'We have to get going Dean, someone's behind this.' Sam said grabbing his still packed duffel bag.

'Wait, Sammy think about it.' Dean said staying where he was, 'we don't know who set this up right.'

'Yeah but Dean ...'

'It might be the only way to find out and get the upper hand for a change.' Dean said a sly smile spreading across his face.

'I dunno Dean.'

'Hey Dad was the one who recommended we stay here and wait for him to contact us.'

'Yeah but Dad wouldn't be involved in this.'

'Nope but we might be able to track down the ones who are and who obviously want the three of us here.'

'You think Dad's gonna show?'

'Not sure, hey Sammy ... Sammy what is it?' Dean jumped up just as Sam's knees buckled and he fell heavily on them, his face in his hands, low guttural moans came from deep within him.

'Dean?' he whispered as he pitched forward into Dean's open arms, 'ah hurts Dean.'

'Sammy? Hey stay with me dude.'

'Kids, four ... kids ... no older ... they ... they are ... the demon.' Sam tried to ground out the information as the pain exploded in his mind. Trembling limbs and sweaty faced he collapsed unconsciously listing to his right.

'Okay Sam no time for sleeping wake up now dude.' Dean prompted Sam, tapping him gently on the cheek, 'Sammy come on don't do this to me.'

'Dean?' Sam's voice startled him, the long tortuous seconds of silence broken with one word.

'Hey that's it, come on let me see those peepers of yours.' Dean encouraged Sam a little more, 'yep that's it.'

'Dean?' Sam blinked and squinted up at Dean, 'what's wrong?'

'You had a vision?'

'I – I did?' Sam scrubbed at his forehead and tried to remember what happened. 'I remember driving into Lawrence, I remember getting this room and ... and ... nothing.' He blinked and looked up at his brother, 'it's like someone has swept it from my mind. I mean I feel like I had a vision, the headache is there, but nothing.'

'All you said was that there were four kids in trouble, hang on you weren't sure if they were kids.'

'Maybe teenagers?'

'Could be.'

'This is ridiculous Dean, why can't I remember?'

'Not sure dude, maybe it was a false vision or something?'

'Maybe ... man I'm tired.'

'Why don't you go and have your shower, I'll get us some coffee going.'

'You – you're not leaving?'

'Nope I'll be right here.'

'Thanks Dean.' Sam gave him a tremulous smile before he lurched towards the bathroom, blinking furiously he tried to clear his mind.

Dean watched Sam struggle to reach the bathroom before sitting down on the end of his bed and sighed heavily, running his fingers through his dark blonde hair, a weird feeling started to fester deep in his stomach. Something was so wrong about the whole gig.

First the mysterious job here in Lawrence, then the so-called competition that neither had entered but both brothers won, free accommodation in a motel that was nicer than anything that they had stayed in for quiet a while. In fact Dean couldn't remember exactly when they were able to stay in such a nice place, and never for free before.

'Dean!' Sam's scream shattered Dean's morbid reverie and bounding up without another thought and bursting into the bathroom.

'Sammy?' He called out the steam too thick and heavy to be normal, 'Sammy where are you?'

'Dean?' Sam's terrified whisper came from the furtherest corner of the bathroom, feeling more than seeing his way Dean slowly made his way over to Sam. He found him hunched over in the corner next to the basin, damp from steam he wore only a thin towel slung around his narrow hips. He hugged his arms tight around his chest and shivered uncontrollably.

'Sammy what is it?'

'Dean?' Sam whispered, 'make it go away please.'

'Make what go away Sammy? You're not making any sense dude.'

'Make the mist go away.' Came Sam's reply lifting his face slightly he met Dean's concerned gaze with his own fear-filled one. 'please make it leave me.'

'Sammy what's going on?' Dean asked cupping Sam's face in his hands he made his younger brother to look directly at him, but after their gazes met Sam's eyes rolled in his eyes and he stared at the mist in horror. 'Talk to me Sammy.'

'It wants me,' Sam whispered suddenly he shot his hands out and gripped Dean's arms tightly, 'it wants me and I don't want to go.'

'Dude you're not going anywhere.'

'No choice ... too strong ... so tired ... save the kids Dean.' Sam muttered so softly that Dean had to lean forward to hear him.

'Stay with me Sammy,' Dean said a little sharper than he had intended, 'come on Sam you're starting to freak me out here.'

'Please leave me alone,' he groaned twisting his long fingers in his hair and starting to rock himself Sam tried to push himself further into the corner, 'so tired, so very tired.'

'Sammy we're gonna get outta here, just need you to stand up.'

'No, no too late ... it won't let us leave Dean.' Sam slurred slightly, reminding Dean of what he was like when he had found Sam drunk, and was accused of being short and bossy.

'Yep it will Sammy, I'll make sure it will let us leave.'

'Why me Dean?' Sam asked his large luminous green eyes fixed on Dean's face, filled with tears as he waited for an answer, 'why me?'

'What's going on Sammy?' Dean asked his frown deepening, he could feel Sam's frantic pulse under his fingertips. 'You have to calm down Sam.'

'They're here, they're all coming back.'

'Who Sam?'

'The mist it's all of them, they want us here, they want me.'

'You're not making any sense Dude.' Dean muttered as he managed to get Sam to a semi-erect stance.

'The mist is them, all of them, the ones we hunted.' Sam straightened and looked down at Dean, resting his large hands on his brother's shoulders, 'They're back, and they are pissed.'

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

ROAD UNTRAVELLED

Dedication: To all of my regular readers, you guys rock and to Carikube, you inspire me.

--------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Sigh I thought I managed to gain ownership of Supernatural and the cast and crew but then I woke up and realised that I was only dreaming.

-----------------------------------------------------

Author's note 1: I have been doing some research for something else and came across something interesting that got me thinking about why Erik Kripke chose Lawrence Kansas. Then I stumbled across a possible explanation which as per usual got my wicked imagination working over time.

Author's Note 2: If you want to find out anything about Stull Cemetery, Google has heaps of links, also Wikipedia has some interesting stuff.

Author's Note 3: Promise no Supernatural Characters will be permanently maimed or killed in the course of this story, they will all recover I promise.

* * *

CHAPTER 2 Not So Hide and Seek:  


Dean sat in silence waiting impatiently for Sam to speak. He managed to help his brother out of the bathroom and after wrapping a thick blanket around his shoulders and forced a hot drink into him, he sat and waited.

Blinking furiously Sam glanced up at Dean and then around the room, his green eyes wide and wary, 'Dean?'

'Yeah Sammy?'

'What happened?'

'What? I mean what do you mean what happened?'

'I ah remember going to have a shower, I – I had a vision and then a mother of a headache ...' Sam's spoke quietly, his voice strained and tired sounding.

'Then what?' Dean winced when he heard just how short and impatient his voice sounded but Sam seemed oblivious to it as he kept gazing around the room, as though he was looking for someone else. 'Hey Sammy?'

'Yeah Dean?'

'You with me dude?'

'Huh?'

'Sammy!' Dean barked out his brother's name in a very good imitation of their father's voice.

Blinking again Sam glared at Dean and then looked away again, 'can't you see them Dean?'

'See who? What? Damn it Sammy you're starting to freak me out.'

'Them, all of them they're all around us all of the time, following our every move.'

'Sam snap out of it or I swear!'

'Dean they're in my head, their voices, and their faces, all there.' Sam turned back to his brother, his eyes shining with unshed tears but something else, something darker and insidious. 'I don't want to do this anymore.'

'Okay Sammy calm down you're not making any sense.' Dean said as he frantically tried to think of something to do, something wasn't right with Sam and it had to do with that damned mist. Jumping off the bed, Dean grabbed the tin of salt and started to make a salt line around Sam's bed while his brother sat quietly his head dropped and shoulders slumped.

Tugging at the bed, Dean even managed to pull it out enough to make sure that the line was not broken, tossing the container aside he picked up the flask of holy water and went back to sit opposite Sam. 'Sammy?'

'I am so tired of all of this Dean.' Sam whispered lifting his head slightly to look up at Dean, 'I'm sorry for everything.'

'None of this ... damn it snap out of it Sammy now!' Dean ordered, his breath catching in his throat when he saw the gun in his brother's hand. 'Sam?'

'I – I can't do this Dean,' Sam whispered shifting his stare back to the gun, 'can't do this anymore.'

'Sammy give me the gun.' Dean demanded holding his hand out.

'Sorry Dean.'

'Apologise once more and I swear Sam I'll ...'

'You'll what Dean?' Sam cried out hoarsely, 'I – I can't keep doing this.'

'Give me the gun Sam now!'

'What no more Sammy?' Sam giggled as he started to caress the barrel of the gun.

'Sam this is not funny, just give me the gun and we'll work this out.'

'Do you see them Dean?' Sam asked blinking again, 'they are all around us.'

'Who? Who are all around us Sam?'

'Everyone, everything we have killed, they want us Dean they want us to suffer like we made them suffer.'

'Sammy ... that's bullshit, there's nothing there. Someone is playing with your mind Sam that's all.'

'No Dean I can see them, all of them ... the lady in white, the hook man, bloody Mary, the wendingo, vampires all of them.'

'Sammy they were all vanquished nothing can bring them back.'

'Then why are they here Dean?'

'To fuck with our heads, come on Sammy snap out of it.'

'I can finish this Dean and – and then you'll be free.'

'No I won't coz if you finish it then I am right behind you.'

'No Dean please ... I have to do this, they're demanding my ...'

'Your what Sam? Your sacrifice? Your life? What are they demanding Sam?'

'Dean don't please, if I don't do this then they will never leave me alone.' Sam's voice broke as hot tears cascaded down his face, 'I don't ... I can't do this anymore, I'm tired Dean, I am so freaking tired.'

Dean watched as Sam lifted the gun and aimed it at himself; he took in the slight tremor in Sam's hand, the glazed look of in his eyes and the undefinable presence lurking inside his brother. Holding his breathe, Dean flipped the stopper off the holy water flask and without taking his eyes from Sam's face flung the contents at his brother.

The water hissed and steamed on contact, Sam's mouth dropped open and an unearthly scream filled the air, but instead of a noxious cloud of black smoke escaping from Sam's body, tiny tufts of white smoke flew out in all directions. A screeching sibilant sound made Dean drop to the floor his hands covering his ears, his face contorted in agony.

After what felt like hour long seconds the sound was gone, crawling to the bed to pull himself up Dean shuddered and winced with the piercing headache settling in, 'great just freaking great, Sammy?'

Sam lay on his back sprawled over the bed, his eyes wide open but glassy and unfocused, and his large hands clutched spasmodically into the bed coverings, and his chest heaved with each desperately gasped breath.

'Sammy?' Dean called softly again as he hauled himself up onto the bed next to his prone brother. 'Dude talk to me.'

'Dean?' Sam's voice sounded distant and for a moment, Dean thought it came from outside Sam's body.

'Hey Sammy come on dude wake up.' Dean shook Sam's shoulder a little trying to elicit a response from him, anything would do, even a blink.

'Dean?' Sam whispered turning his head slowly towards his brother's voice, 'I – I don't feel right.'

'What is it Sam?'

'Feel so strange Dean, what happened?'

'Seems like some of that mist decided to inhabit you.'

'The mist?'

'Yeah dude, can you sit up?'

'Dean where are you?'

'Whatcha talking about Sammy? I'm right here.'

'Everything's gone white.'

'White?'

'I can only see white Dean, nothing else ... just white.' Sam said.

Dean frowned and moved closer to Sam, placing his hands around his brother's face he stared in horror, 'dude your eyes, ah your eyes are ...'

'What Dean?'

'It looks like someone has painted your eyes white, there's nothing else there, just white. No pupils, no green, nothing just white.'

'Oh man.' Sam sighed, 'Dean I'm blind dude.'

'Well last I heard mists don't make people blind Sammy, and you see white not blankness, not darkness.'

'Just white.' Sam agreed, 'my head hurts Dean.'

'Here lie back on the pillows and I'll get some pain killers for you.'

'Dean?'

'Yeah dude?'

'Don't go far please?' Sam hated sounding so desperate, but he was barely managing to keep his boiling emotions under control and simmering without letting them boil over.

'I'm not going anywhere dude.' Dean said.

'I can hear your heart beating ... calm down Dean you're gonna have a stroke otherwise.'

'Okay now you're just freaking me out.' Dean let out a shuddering breath as he pressed the tablets into Sam's hand and a glass of water into the other one, 'you okay to take these?'

'Yep.' Came Sam's succinct reply. 'I'm tired Dean, I might try to get some sleep.'

'Okay, yeah that sounds like a plan.' Dean sighed with a palpable feeling of relief.

'Dean?'

'Yeah Sammy?'

'You'll be here when I wake up won't you?'

'Not going anywhere without ya Sammy, but I do know one thing ...'

'what's that?'

'As soon as you feel up to it, we are getting out of this freaking freak show of a motel.'

'Dean what about Dad?'

'Don't care, I have a feeling that someone else used Dad to lure us here, nah Sammy this was a trap and we walked straight into it.'

'You really think that someone else did this or some thing?'

'Thing Sammy, and I am not gonna stay here and find out what else they have planned.'

-------------

Tracey sat watching Rory sleep, his face seemingly whiter than the hospital linen. His arm so severely broken required surgery to place two long screws in the shattered bones. Now hooked up to IV's, drainage tubes and other medical paraphernalia as well as traction for his arm Rory looked small and vulnerable.

The small charms Tracey placed surreptitiously around his bed made her feel better, at least nothing can hurt him while he was in hospital. Chewing her lip Tracey swallowed down the rising guilt she felt and tried to concentrate on the healing prayer to the Goddess.

A soft melodic voice whispered through a soft breeze, as she prayed, telling her a name and contact. The Goddess favouring Tracey deciding to help her and Rory and the brothers who were in such dire danger.

Yawning Tracey fell into a light sleep, overwhelming feelings of comfort, and safety wrapped her in a tight cocoon, and she finally had a chance to rest.

--------------

Sam frowned and tried to block out the loud sounds, each one had its own resonance, and each hurt his head in a slightly different way. The two sounds that gave him any semblance of comfort were his brother's voice and the rumble of the impala's engine.

'You doing okay there Sammy?' Dean asked glancing over to his sibling while waiting for the traffic lights to change.

'Yeah just so freaking noisy.' Sam sighed and readjusted his sunglasses again, 'and so bright.'

'Won't be much longer, the only thing is that the next motel won't be so fancy.'

'Hey since when do we do fancy?'

'That's what I'm talking about.' Dean grinned and lightly slapped Sam's knee.

'What did the manager say when you checked us out?'

'Oh he wasn't very happy with us ...' Dean chuckled lightly, 'but when I explained that you weren't well and had to go the hospital immediately coz the doctors feel that you're very contagious and they didn't really know what you had. Well just say he was no long so argumentative and he gave us back the money we paid for the food and stuff.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, said that everything was on the house, part of the prize package and that when you are better we can come back and finish our stay there.'

'Wow.'

'Yeah, poor guy never realised just how used he was.'

'Dean?'

'Yeah Sammy?'

'Do you think ... that last vision I had; do you think it was the trigger for my blindness? I mean I can't remember what I saw and then...'

'Could be Sammy.'

'So if that's the case and it worked, does that mean I won't get anymore?' Sam asked turning his sightless eyes to his brother, although they were hidden behind the dark glasses, Dean could still see the unblinking whiteness.

'Not sure Sammy, not sure at all.' Dean sighed feeling even more lost; being unable to help Sam was never an option as far as Dean was concerned. He simply wouldn't allow it as long as it was humanly possible. Now, now, he did not know what to do and it scared him.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

ROAD UNTRAVELLED

Dedication: To all of my regular readers, you guys rock and to Carikube, you inspire me.

--------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Sigh I thought I managed to gain ownership of Supernatural and the cast and crew but then I woke up and realised that I was only dreaming.

-----------------------------------------------------

Author's note 1: I have been doing some research for something else and came across something interesting that got me thinking about why Erik Kripke chose Lawrence Kansas. Then I stumbled across a possible explanation which as per usual got my wicked imagination working over time.

Author's Note 2: If you want to find out anything about Stull Cemetery, Google has heaps of links, also Wikipedia has some interesting stuff.

Author's Note 3: Promise no Supernatural Characters will be permanently maimed or killed in the course of this story, they will all recover I promise.

* * *

CHAPTER 3 Ring A Ring of Roses, We All Fall Down:  


Dean paced the veranda of the motel; inside he could hear Sam mumbling incoherently in his sleep. He clutched the cell phone tighter and cursed again when it went to voice mail. 'Damn it Dad pick up this is important ... Demon important.' Dean added instead of telling him about Sam, maybe using the demon as bait would be enough to draw their father out.

'Dean!' Sam's scream brought Dean back to the present, running into the room he found Sam sitting on the floor between the beds, blood trickled down from a small cut on his temple and from his nose with yet another nose bleed. 'Dean!'

'I'm right here Sammy, it's okay.' Dean said soothingly helping his brother back onto his bed, 'what happened?' he asked while he checked the cut on Sam's temple.

'Ow! Dean ... not sure dream I think.' Sam winced and tried to swat Dean's prying hands away.

'Dude you have blood all over ya,' Dean said ignoring Sam's hand, 'you cut your head when he fell from the bed and your nose is bleeding again dude.'

'Dean?'

'Yeah Sam?'

'I-I can I think I can see dark shades.' Sam said softly turning his sightless eyes to Dean's direction, 'it's like two shades of white but in patches.'

'Your sight might be slowly coming back Sammy,' Dean mused not wanting to get too excited just yet, 'do you have a headache?'

'Only where I hit my head,' Sam said tentatively touching his temple, 'I don't remember hitting it.'

'What was your dream about?'

'We ah, we were hunting in a cemetery and, and I remember running towards you being chased ... falling and hitting my head on a headstone. When I woke up I was on the floor.'

'Okay so you hit your head in your dream and it is now bleeding?' Dean shook his head he had never felt out of his depth with Sammy like he does now. 'Damn Sammy ... the mists were the mists in the dream?'

'Not the mists as such but it looked like an incorporeal ghost. Casper was the mist.'

'Okay they're manipulating your dreams.'

'Dean?'

'Yeah Sammy?'

'I can hear ... something else in the room with us now.'

'You can hear what Sammy?'

'Like a rustling whispering sound, like umm wind rushing through trees or something.' Sam shrugged and then cocked his head to one side listening intently. 'Dean there's at least two of them in here.'

'Fuck ... we're getting outta here now Sam.' Dean declared as he wrapped his arm around Sam's waist and helped him to his feet, 'I'll get you out to the car and then come back for our stuff.'

'Dean...'

'Just hang on to me Sam, whatever you do don't let go.' Dean guided them through the room just as furniture started to shake and move seemingly of their own accord. 'Come on Sammy.'

The wind picked up until it howled around the room, now Dean could see the small tufts of malevolent mists floating around the ceiling of the room darting in and out like some sort of ghostly dance.

'Dean I can hear them.' Sam called above the wind; his knees starting to buckle under the onslaught his strength waning. 'They're calling me.'

'No Sam, not gonna happen Casper is not having you.' Dean declared as they managed to reach the impala relatively intact, as soon as they left the room the winds stopped and the mists were gone. 'Sam can you hear them?'

'No, no not now they're gone.' Sam whispered.

'Okay we're getting out of here.' Dean declared helping Sam into the car before running around to the driver's side.

'Dean we can't keep running from motel to motel they're following us.'

'Yeah I know, we need to find somewhere where we can hole up for a while and work out ... damn why didn't I think of this earlier?'

'Dean what is it?'

'There's a tourist style ghost town about five miles out of town, I saw a brochure for it in the motel office, and the manager said it was closed until the summer when he saw me looking at it.'

'A ghost town?'

'Where else to hide from Casper?' Dean said with a smirk, 'hang on Sammy won't be long and you can rest again.'

'Calm down Dean please, I don't want you to have a stroke while you're driving.'

'What? Don't tell me you're listening to my heartbeat again? Man you're so freaking me out lately.'

'Sorry Dean ... still while I can hear so good it might be an advantage.'

'Exactly how?'

'Well I can hear danger coming.'

'Oh hang on I have it.' Dean announced as an idea hit him.

'Yeah what?' Sam asked with some trepidation not sure, if he wanted to know the answer or not.

'Well I can take you to a bar and you can listen out for any chicks that might make a comment about me. You know so I know who to go for.'

'You are incorrigible Dean.'

'Hey no swearing in the baby's presence.'

'Dean ... ahh ... we nearly there?' Sam gasped out pulling off his sunglasses he rubbed his eyes, 'damn.'

'What is it Sammy?' Dean asked now hearing his own heartbeat as the panic rose another notch.

'My, my ahh, my eyes hurt.' Sam gasped out wiping the tears leaking from his eyes. 'The bright light ... burns.'

'Okay Sam hang on we're there.' Dean said as he skidded on the dirt road and sped into the deserted town. As the dust settled down around them, Dean took a quick look around. The town looked like it was straight from a spaghetti-western movie, with a dirt road diving the town in half, lined with timber buildings of various shapes and sizes. Once filled with businesses, like the general store, a jail-house, a hotel, and so on all the way down the street, houses and smaller dwellings behind them and at the end stood an impressive looking barn and blacksmith's forge. 'So Sammy ready for the wild west?'

'Very funny Dean.' Sam ground out still holding his hands over his eyes, 'I can't hear anything else except the wind and your breathing.'

'Well that's something then, okay let's get you into one of the houses, there's one just down the road from here, it'll be easier to protect than one of the bigger businesses.'

'Okay.'

'Sammy you still with me?'

'Yeah ... just got a killer headache.'

Dean drove slowly around the buildings pulling up in front of a rather innocuous looking house, 'stay here and I'll make sure that it's okay.' Dean said opening his door, 'keep the doors locked I have the keys.'

'Yes mom.' Sam sighed, 'just hurry.'

An hour later Dean had Sam settled on an old mattress and covered with a travelling rug from the car and their jackets. He had a small fire burning in the fireplace and managed to find some food lurking in their bags for their dinner. At least they should have a good night's sleep and then work out their next game plan tomorrow.

Dean sat by the fire watching Sam sleep, it was one of his favourite pastimes even as a child when he couldn't sleep he would watch Sam. A sudden chill filled the cabin making Dean shiver uncontrollably, he glanced over at Sam and noticed that his brother was still in a deep sleep; actually for Sam it was a little too deep.

'Sammy?' he whispered his breath coming out in small tufts of condensed air. 'What the fuck?' Sam felt so cold to the touch if he wasn't breathing Dean would swear that his brother had died in his sleep.

A book sailed through the air slamming into the side of Dean's head, dazing him, before he could react another book hit him in the middle of his back. Swearing Dean twisted to move to get the rock salt loaded rifle when he felt a hard blow to his back sending him facedown on the floor.

A maniacal laughter filled the air as unseen assailants pummelled Dean, who could only curl into a ball and try to protect his more vulnerable parts. Without any time to react or to check on Sam Dean felt himself rising into the air before being thrown hard against the wall. He could feel his arm snap as he landed on it awkwardly. Panting heavily he tried desperately to keep unconsciousness at bay not wanting to leave Sam unprotected, blinking the blood out of his eyes Dean tried to crawl over to Sam's bed when invisible hands caught him, the cold touch sucked the last of the warmth and strength remaining in him. Finally, the unseen assailant dropped Dean to the floor, discarded like a broken toy.

'Dean?' Sam called out as he pulled himself out of the too deep sleep, his body and head felt so heavy, his muscles ached and pain spiked in his brain with every movement. 'Dean?' he called again his voice still thick with sleepiness. 'Where are you Dean?' Panic rose up through his long body as he listened intently; trying to hear Dean's familiar footsteps and even heart beat but this time there was nothing... except for a soft mewling coming from the other side of the room. 'Dean?' Sam whispered standing up he took a tentative step forward shuffling his feet in the unknown territory. An overturned chair blocked his path, his knee slamming into the corner of the wooden seat. Cursing under his breath Sam pushed the fallen furniture aside and took another hesitant step. 'Dean come on dude answer me.' he called out holding his hand out to steady himself and to feel anything that may be blocking his path again he shuffled his feet across the dirty floor, sliding rather than stepping he made his laborious way across the room.

'Dean?' He called out again; panic now taking over his thoughts. 'Don't do this man it's not funny.'

His toe hit something solid but soft at the sametime, dropping to his knees Sam pushed his hands out on the floor around him feeling for something that ... 'Dean?' Sam breathed when he touched the fabric of Dean's shirt. His long fingers followed the cloth to where he felt Dean's body. 'Oh God Dean?'

Swallowing the rising bile, Sam carefully ran his fingers over Dean checking for injuries, his breath hitching as he felt the numerous cuts and lumps littered over his brother and then as he ran his fingers down Dean's right arm he could feel the break. 'At least it was a clean break but damn it's gonna be a bitch to set.' Sam said conversationally to his still unconscious sibling. 'Fuck Dean what happened?'

Sitting back on his haunches a little Sam wrapped his long arms around himself and tried to stop the shivers coursing through his body. He listened intently but couldn't hear anything except Dean's ragged breath and slow but steady heartbeat. 'What do we do now Dean?' Sam whispered, 'what do we do now?'

'S-Sammy?' Dean moaned 'gotta help Sammy.'

'I'm right here Dean.'

'Gotta help Sammy, he – he needs me.' Dean persisted pulling himself up he cradled his broken arm to his chest and swaying drunkenly tried to combat the vertigo, he spoke to himself, as though he didn't realise that Sam was right next to him.

'Dean? Hey Dude I'm right here.'

'No, no it's a trick.' Dean cried out blindly swinging at the direction of the voice, 'leave him alone.'

The punch caught Sam's chin sending him flying backwards; even when injured Dean packed a massive punch. 'Dean?' Sam cried out nursing his jaw with one hand the other he reached out and tried to feel his brother's solid body again. 'Please Dean don't do this.'

'Sammy?' Dean whispered blinking furiously as his blurred vision finally started to correct itself; he could vaguely make out the upturned furniture and broken objects littering the place. A death trap for a blind person. 'Sammy you alright?'

'Dean? Please Dean it's me it's Sam.'

'Hey, hey I know who you are, you okay?'

'Dean? You're not gonna hit me again?' Sam asked cautiously jumping when Dean caught hold of his flailing hand and held it tightly.

'No, no I'm not gonna hit you again Dude.' Dean said softly.

'What happened Dean?'

'Umm not sure on the facts but something attacked me, you were more than asleep like a sleeping death I couldn't wake you.' Dean stopped and took a few deep breathes as a new wave of pain flooded through him.

'Dean you okay?' Sam demanded when he stopped talking so suddenly.

'Yeah, yeah I ah can't tell ya what attacked coz it was invisible. Ah fuck my arm's broken.'

'Dean we have to get outta here.' Sam said suddenly a chill passing through him, 'now.'

'Dude I – ah don't...'

'Dean?' Sam cried out the panic exploding in his head, 'Dean answer me dude.' Choking back a sob, he felt around until he felt the still body of his older brother. 'No Dean please,' he whispered letting his fingers move upwards over the leg, abdomen, chest, neck until they rested on Dean's chin. Carefully Sam slid his fingers over his brother's face and closed eyes. 'Oh God Dean please.'

------------

Tracey sat up gasping, the heaviness in her chest made it hard to breathe, staring around her wildly she forced herself to calm down. She was in her own bed, the early morning sun filtered through the curtains bathing the room in a soft golden light.

'Damn it,' she breathed it was a vision; she could still hear the fear in those four words, _'oh God Dean please.' _ Scrambling from the tangle of sheets Tracey wrapped her robe tightly around her and went to the window, drawing the curtains she let the warmth of dawn's sun penetrate the coldness left from the night. 'Oh Goddess please protect those boys until I can find them.' She whispered her prayer fervently, repeating it exactly three times, 'blessed be.' She finished and then with a heavy heart she turned to go to the bathroom and a hot shower.

Gazing at her pale reflection in the mirror Tracey couldn't believe it was her reflection staring back at her. Large dark circles ringed her eyes, like smudges of soot, her cheeks tight across her high cheekbones looked sunken, and then she looked at her colourless and cracked lips. She looked a wreck. 'No!' she moaned when she saw the droplets of blood forming on her upper lip, another nosebleed. Staggering to the shower stall, she turned the water on as hard and as hot as she could possibly have it. Letting her robe and gown drop to the floor Tracey stepped in under the harsh spray of hot water and let it wash away the grime and dirt she felt after her vision. The tears mingled with the water and went unheeded as she lost herself in the comfort from the water. Closing her eyes she saw the face of the young man named Sam, with his white sightless eyes and then her focus shifted and she saw the broken body of his brother, the evil surrounding them was palpable. Throbbing and expanding around them, a wall of pure inescapable malevolence. Finishing her shower Tracey stumbled out of the cubicle and reached the toilet just as she started to vomit. Purging the pain and fear along with the remnants of her last meal, the last tremor of the retches passed through her contracted stomach muscles and she finally relaxed.

Weakly she managed to put her robe back on and make it back to her bed. Sitting down she waited for the dizziness to pass before she picked up her phone and rang a familiar number, this was beyond her abilities, and she needed help. The brothers need help and she had no way of finding them, all she knew was that their names are Sam and Dean and they were in danger.

-----------

Swallowing down hard on the rising sobs and terror Sam straightened his shoulders and forced himself into action. He felt along Dean's body until he touched on the broken arm, his deft fingers moved around enabling Sam to gauge the break and where to hold, and then after two attempts managed to realign the bones, using whatever he could find within reach. Sitting back he ran his hands over his handiwork and smiled slightly, even blind he could set a bone and splint it. The rest of Dean's injuries were less obvious and harder to treat without being able to see them. Crawling around the cabin carefully reaching out with his hands as he moved Sam managed to drag a cushion and the blanket back to Dean, after a little awkward manoeuvring he was able to get his still unconscious brother into the a seemingly more comfortable position, at least he could cover him and keep him warm. As he settled in next to Dean, Sam finally let his emotions out to play.

Overwhelming feelings of hopelessness, confusion, and absolute terror tumbled up and out, hot tears ran down his face, his fingers twisted into the blanket covering Dean held little comfort for him. Blind and unable to help his severely injured sibling filled Sam with guilt and new self-recriminations. He had never felt so useless in his life and it twisted in his gut like a knife. 'Don't leave me please Dean, don't leave me.' He wept openly not caring anymore.

Exhausted Sam curled up on his side next to Dean, his arm draped over his brother's chest; he let himself relax into sleep, unable to stay awake or conscious any longer.

A cold wind pushed through the cabin, making the two young men both shiver in their pain induced slumbers. A laugh rumbled along the wind, cruel, and malicious it built up volume and intensity as the one laughing enjoyed the outcome of its little script so far. The play so far surpassed its expectations. The grand finale still a long way off with only the first two acts half way through. But it had patience and it had front row seats, what could be better?

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**ROAD UNTRAVELLED **

Dedication: To all of my regular readers, you guys rock and to Carikube, you inspire me.

--------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Sigh I thought I managed to gain ownership of Supernatural and the cast and crew but then I woke up and realised that I was only dreaming.

-----------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 4 A Haunting They Will Go

'What the?' Dean mumbled and tried to move, his aching body protested loudly, making him wince with each tiny movement. 'Sammy?' he called out suddenly filled with fear when he couldn't see him. 'Sammy dude where are you?'

The silence unnerved him even more, forcing his body into action Dean pushed himself up and onto his feet, swaying for a few minutes he waited until the world stopped spinning around him before he took his first step. He cradled his broken arm close to his chest trying to keep it as immobile as possible he took very slow cautious steps his fear beating in time with his rapid heartbeats made him feel nauseous and dizzy but he kept moving, had to find Sam.

The splint on his arm made him stop and stare down at it stupidly for a few seconds, 'Sammy.' He finally whispered it his fingers trailing along it, 'damn why can't I remember?'

Stumbling he kept moving this time with more urgency, 'Sammy!' he bellowed rushing out into the daylight, he hissed and shielded his eyes with his good hand, the midday sun burnt brightly in the cloudless sky. 'Sammy where are you dude?'

Lurching towards the impala Dean shook his head he could've sworn he heard laughing but no one else was there. Skidding to a stop Dean stared at the macabre sight in front of him, his mouth dropped open and his voice disappeared as he tried to reconcile in his mind what his eyes showed him. 'Sammy?'

--------------------------------

Tracey sipped her coffee and stared out of the diner window watching and waiting, her head thrummed with a headache she could not get rid of, her eyes burnt from crying and her heart felt stretched to its limits, thumping harder than normally possible against her chest.

'Tracey girl what have you got yourself into?' A familiar soothing voice came at her from behind.

'You didn't tell me it would be this hard.' Tracey sniffed before her tears fell and she sobbed into the comforting embrace of the other woman.

'Hush child now tell me what it is.'

'You know that I went to Stull cemetery with Rory and some friends.' Tracey started shyly sniffing back a new round of tears.

'And you know what I told you about that missy.' Came the sharp retort. 'How is young Rory?'

'He'll be fine, the cast is making him cranky, but he'll be fine. Christian and Deni aren't talking to us anymore though.'

'Those two are bad news girl, an' they're getting theirs now ... so tell me what's got you so riled up now.'

'These visions I have, they're getting worse.'

'Worse how honey?'

'I can feel them, their pain, their fears, as well as see it all happen. Oh Goddess help me I think I'm losing my mind.'

'Hush Child, you surely aren't but it is interesting.'

'Interesting how?' Tracey sniffed wiping her nose delicately on a tissue, she felt as though she had caught every cold in the county and them some more.

'Tell me exactly what you saw in the most recent vision ... which was I take it was last night?'

'Uhhuh, umm okay the last few visions have been about the same guys.' Tracey started when she caught the look on the face of the other woman she stopped and waited to see if there was another question.

'Keep goin' girl aint gonna know whatcha need till ya tell me.'

'Two young men, brothers I think ... one's name is Sam ... his, his eyes are white now, sightless he is in so much pain and his fear ... then I saw his brother lying on the ground broken, hurt and unconscious ... but – but it was the evil I could feel surrounding them, I felt like I was choking.' Tracey stopped talking and stared at the look of horror on her companions face. 'Missouri what is it?'

'These boys ... the other's name is Dean.'

'Oh yes that's right ... Missouri how do you know them?'

'I have known Sam and Dean since they were babes in their daddy's arms.' Missouri said with a small smile on her face, 'such beautiful boys.'

'Missouri?'

'Sorry honey, now you go on and finish telling me what you saw.'

Tracey took a deep breath and went over each vision as much as she could remember of the sequence of events. Finishing with them hurt and alone in a seemingly rundown and deserted house. 'Missouri who is after these brothers and why am I the one seeing it all?'

'Afore I answer that, tell me girl did anything else happen when you went to the cemetery?'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, did any of you disturb any of the graves? Anything now I'm not pointing fingers nothing like that I just need to know if anything was amiss that night?'

'Oh okay, umm like I said Christian and Deni came back first they were ... they were covered in blood and scared of something, and then Rory he just landed on the car and broke his arm. Missouri now I think of it, Christian and Deni never said what happened or why they were covered in blood.' Tracey said thoughtfully, pulling that night to pieces in her mind, 'then when we were leaving...'

'What hon?'

'It's gonna sound stupid.'

'Tracey Fey Dionne do not ever let me hear you say that again, nothing is stupid.' Missouri chided Tracey. The young woman was as close to a student of Missouri's as she would allow. Granddaughter to her old friend Nadia Dionne, raised to follow the Goddess and trained in all aspects of herbal and esoteric therapies as well as her own powerful psychic abilities all in all, they made her a very special young woman. Missouri's smile widened slightly when she realised that the girl sitting opposite from her was a female version of Sam in so many ways, it was no wonder then that her visions involved him.

'Missouri are you alright?' Tracey asked touching the older woman gently on the arm, 'you look unwell.'

'Oh shush don't you be worryin' bout me, so what happened when you left the cemetery.'

'I could have sworn I saw ... a pair of eyes and I heard a cruel laugh, it felt so evil Missouri.'

'Okay now, first up we're gonna have another cup of coffee and then we'll see if we can get about locating those Winchester brothers.' Missouri patted Tracey's hand reassuringly and winked at her, 'we might have to do some scrying.'

'That's okay, Nana said that I could use her crystal its pretty powerful.'

'She's a good woman your Gran, tell her to not be such a stranger and come in from time to time.'

'Oh Missouri you know what she's like, more than two cars on the road at any one time constitutes traffic for Nana.'

'So true girl, so true.'

---------------------------------

Dean shook himself out of his shock and hurried as fast as his tortured body could take him, 'oh god Sammy, you okay in there?'

'Dean?' Sam's voice came out hoarse and filled with terror, not just fear but pure terror.

'It's okay Sammy, I'm gonna get you outta there.'

'What happened Dean?'

'Dunno Sammy but it ends right now.' Dean declared, 'Sammy I need you to do something for me.'

'What?' Sam asked stumbling towards the direction of Dean's voice he grazed his arm on the razor barbed-wire surrounding him. A cry of pain slipped out before he could stop it, lifting his hands instinctively to protect himself Sam touched the wire recoiling as the sharp blades of wire sliced through his skin like it was butter.

'Stop moving Sam please can you ... can you sit down for me just go straight down where you are?'

'Dean?'

'Just sink down to sit where you are, Sammy ... they ... they have you trapped in a wire cage, it is made up of razor barbed-wire, it only just covers your height Sam, if you sit down then at least you won't accidentally hit the wire again.'

Sam hesitated for a second and then slowly sat down trying to minimise his movements.

'That's it Sammy, just until I can get you out of there.'

'Dean, I can hear them ... the mist is back.' Sam cried out jumping as the cold touch brushed past him, the wire bit into his back, making him squirm even more.

'Sammy please sit still.' Dean begged him, watching wide-eyed at the cuts and nicks covering Sam's upper body.

'Dean they're in here with me.' Sam whispered swatting at his unseen attackers.

'Sammy they're playing with you, just stay still and they'll stop but you need to sit still.'

Sam stilled himself as much as he could but a fine tremor kept coursing through his muscles, making them twitch involuntarily, squeezing his eyes shut he tried to concentrate on his brother, keeping his face fixed in his mind, his laugh and general mannerisms. Slowly, his breathing calmed down and finally remained completely still.

Dean heaved a sigh of relief and then went to find something, anything that could help him remove that cage from around Sam. They would have had to have gotten the wire from somewhere. An agonised scream froze Dean and then he ran as fast as he possibly could back to where he left Sam.

'No one ignores us.' The voices taunted the brothers.

'Dean!' Sam cried out stumbling down the road, his blood dripping freely from numerous cuts larger and deeper than any of those caused by the wire.

'Sam, stay where you are I'm coming to you.' Dean called to him, limping heavily he swallowed down on his own pain and joined his brother just as rain fell heavily, making the dirt road into a muddy mire. 'It's okay Sammy I've got you.' He said placing his good hand on Sam's arm. 'We're getting outta here.'

'Dean, I can feel them, they're not going to let us go.' Sam whispered dejectedly, 'doesn't matter where.'

'Well for now I will settle for a warm fire and a roof over our heads.' Dean quipped leading Sam back to the house they settled in originally.

'Dean your arm?'

'Thanks for the splint, it's okay Sammy I promise.'

'You're in pain, I – I can hear it in your voice.'

'Yeah well perhaps you need to tune in your ears a little more coz I'm fine.' Dean settled Sam down on a chair and then hurried to build a new fire in the fireplace and then went to inspect Sam's new injuries. 'Damn it Sammy they sliced you up pretty good.'

'Dean ... I don't understand, I remember finding you and setting your arm ... I remember falling asleep and then nothing until I woke up, outside in that freaking wire cage. Ow.'

'Sorry dude, some of these are pretty deep but most are only surface cuts that sting like hell.' Dean shot Sam a look of sympathy when he saw the changes with Sam's eyes, 'dude your eyes...'

'What Dean?'

'Can you see anything?'

'Just shadows, nothing much different, only I can see distinct shapes in the shadows.'

'The white is starting to disappear dude.'

'What do you mean?'

'Just that I can see umm cracks in the white.' Dean tried to think of the best way to describe the changes, 'like something white and hard got stuck to your eyes, now there's tiny little cracks like they are trying to disappear or break up.'

'Oh okay that kind of explains the pain in my eyes then huh?' Sam gave Dean a lopsided grin, 'I thought it was the sun.'

'Perhaps it was.'

'Whatcha mean?'

'Well until that impromptu rain storm it was bright sunshine out there, you were in a place where there was no shade nothing.'

'So you think that whatever caused this, the light and or heat from the sun might be?'

'I dunno dude, it's all freaking weird if you ask me.' Dean sighed, 'that's as good as I could do with only one hand.'

'Thanks Dean.' Sam said smothering a yawn, 'man I'm tired.'

'Can you stay awake a while longer? They seem to prefer to attack when we're asleep.' Dean said, 'how bout I rustle up something for us to eat?'

'Dean?'

'Hey not going anywhere Sammy, we're joined at the hip for the duration.'

'Eww does that mean the bathroom too?' Sam chuckled softly.

'Nice Sammy, after all I do for you ... so nice.' Dean shot back his relief resonating in his voice.

'Dean ... we ah ... Dean.' Sam cried out sliding off the chair he crashed to his knees holding his head in his hands as another pain assailed him followed by another series of bright lights and scenes played out in the vision.

'Talk to me Sammy,' Dean encouraged him, holding his brother close to his chest, Dean rode out the vision with Sam.

Finally, after long drawn-out minutes Sam shuddered and laid still against Dean, relishing in the warmth and strength.

'Sammy?'

'Those kids ... the ones I saw in the first vision?'

'Yeah I remember ... what about them?'

'Something's wrong Dean ... they're in danger.'

'Damn it, where?'

'Here.' Sam said turning his sightless eyes to his older brother. 'They're coming here and don't know what they are in for.'

'Did you get any names?'

'No, only one a girl called Tracey.' Sam winced as he tried to sit up, blood dripped unheeded from his nose. 'Dean I ... ah it hurts.'

'What Sammy? What hurts?'

'My, my eyes.' Sam cried out scrubbing at them with his long fingers, 'burning, they're burning.'

'Sammy, Sam stop that.' Dean tried to stop Sam from gouging out his own eyes when pain from his arm flared, 'damn it not now.' He muttered through gritted teeth.

Before he could react he felt Sam stiffen and then slide away from him, looking around in horror he found his brother lying unconsciously on the floor next to him, blood still seeped from his nose and the smaller nicks from the wire. Expecting him to be hot from a developing fever, Dean placed his hand on Sam's brow and frowned. Sam felt cold and clammy. 'What the fuck is going on here?' Dean whispered angrily.

'Sammy, come on dude wake up, I can't drag you back to bed.'

Sam moaned but remained completely out of it, as Dean sank to his knees next to him and drew his hand over his face. 'I dunno what else I can do Sammy, I can't leave you here alone and I can't protect us like this.'

Slowly, he stood up and went to tend to their fire when he felt the chill pass through his bones again. Swinging around he sprayed the salt as he moved. Covering everything in range with the fine white grains. He heard an audible pain filled moan and the chill left. 'Gotcha Casper.' Dean chuckled as his knees gave way and he toppled sideways to lie next to Sam on the floor. Once again both of the brothers lay unconscious and defenseless in the 'haunted' house.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

ROAD UNTRAVELLED

Dedication: To all of my regular readers, you guys rock and to Carikube, you inspire me.

--------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Sigh I thought I managed to gain ownership of Supernatural and the cast and crew but then I woke up and realised that I was only dreaming.

-----------------------------------------------------

Author's note 1: I have been doing some research for something else and came across something interesting that got me thinking about why Erik Kripke chose Lawrence Kansas. Then I stumbled across a possible explanation which as per usual got my wicked imagination working over time.

Author's Note 2: If you want to find out anything about Stull Cemetery, Google has heaps of links, also Wikipedia has some interesting stuff.

Author's Note 3: Promise no Supernatural Characters will be permanently maimed or killed in the course of this story, they will all recover I promise.

* * *

CHAPTER 5 Two Blind Psychics ... see how they run.

Tracey stepped away from her car and stared around at the deserted tourist attraction. The recent rains made the dirt roads muddy and slippery but she was able to navigate her way to the footpaths.

'You can do this Tracey.' She kept repeating wrapping her arms around herself, she took a deep breath and let her instincts guide her. 'Goddess please be with me in this.' She prayed as she stopped and stared around confused she could feel the presence of the two brothers but nothing seemed definite, they were all over the place. 'Concentrate Tracey, think of Sam.' Missouri coached standing a pace behind the younger woman, she could feel the boys too but she could feel something else that sent chills down her spine and made her decide to leave it with Tracey.

'This way,' Tracey said stepping off the decking she walked between the buildings to a row of houses behind them. 'They're in here.'

Missouri stopped behind Tracey and let a small gasp of shock escape as she took in the scene inside the house. Two young men lay huddled together on the floor, neither moved or appeared to be alive. Salt covered everything around them in a tight circle.

'Sam, Dean.' Missouri cried out rushing as quickly as she could to their sides, Tracey hung back staring down at the two young men from her vision. They were real this was all real.

'Tracey girl you get here now,' Missouri said without turning around, 'Sam, Dean boys don't you do this.' Carefully stepping over the narrowest band of salt so she didn't disturb it the older woman painfully sank down on her knees and placed shaking fingers first on Dean's throat to feel for a pulse and then she repeated it with Sam. at least both were alive.

'Missouri are they?'

'They're both alive, but oh Lordy look at them.' Missouri sighed, 'Dean come on boy don't you dare ignore me like this or I will get my spoon to you.' She tried to rouse the older brother, but only managed to elicit a groan from him.

'Who – who's there?' Sam stammered sitting up suddenly he could hear breathing but didn't trust his instincts to probe any further.

'Sam honey child it's me Missouri.'

'No, no it's a trick ... another trick from them.' Sam shook his head and tried to scramble backwards his hands flailing around trying to find Dean, his brother the only anchor in reality he had left. 'Dean? Dean? Where are you?'

'Sam listen to me it's Missouri it really it there's no trickery.' Missouri started but she stopped talking suddenly when Sam turned his sightless eyes in her direction. 'Oh my poor boy what have they done to you?'

'Missouri?' Sam frowned, 'no, no it's a trap they are playing with my mind. Have to find Dean, Dean will tell me what's true.' He mumbled getting onto his hands and knees, he searched the floor for his brother. 'Dean?'

Dean groaned and cussed as he pulled himself back to reality, he could hear Sam's voice in the distance calling out to him. 'Sammy?' he mumbled thickly, his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth.

'Dean?' Sam whispered, 'they're back, Dean I can hear them.' He kept crawling painfully towards Dean's voice.

'What the ... Missouri?' Dean blinked in disbelief just as he felt Sam's hand clutching at his arm. 'What the freaking hell is going on?'

'Don't you cuss me boy,' Missouri threatened but without malice, 'we're here to get you boys out.'

'No, no it's a trick Dean, it's another trick.' Sam cried no longer able to distinguish differences between reality and the perceived dangers from the mists.

'It's alright Sammy, Missouri is here and, and she has a girl with her.'

'Oh ... Tracey this is Sam and Dean Winchester, boys this is Tracey Dionne she saw you boys in...'

'a vision, just like I saw her and others with her.' Sam finished quietly, cocking his head to one side he seemed to be listening intently to something.

'Tracey child will you get yourself in here and help me with these two.' Missouri frowned up at the young woman who still stood in silence staring down at Sam.

'She alright Missouri?' Dean asked his frown turning into a glare as he saw the intense stare she was giving Sam.

'Dean ... Dean they're back.' Sam whispered urgently feeling the chill fill the room again.

Tracey's head snapped up and her eyes flared with red flames a cold smile fixed on her face, she slid her left foot out slightly. Dean's gaze slid down to the floor and watched as the strange girl pushed her foot into the salt circle lazily making circles.

'Tracey girl you are stronger than this, you fight them.' Missouri demanded, 'don't you dare let them in.'

'Tracey don't live here anymore.' Tracey's mouth opened but it wasn't her voice speaking. 'We're in here now and you can't stop us.'

'Tracey don't you dare give up you fight.' Missouri refused to give up.

'Missouri tell her to go still, to shut down, and ignore the voices.' Dean said feeling Sam's hand tighten his grip, 'they can't stand being ignored.'

'Hear that Girl, you ignore them, shut down, and ignore them.' Missouri snapped watching Tracey's face intently.

The young psychic woman blinked and a war of emotions ran across her face before she shut her eyes again and collapsed to the floor. Seconds later the mist hovered over her and then disappeared.

Sam shuddered and then let go of Dean's arm letting his brother up finally, 'Missouri how did you find us?' Sam asked still unsure of what just happened.

'Tracey here, she had a vision about the two of you.' Missouri explained, 'boys you are a mess.'

'Thanks, we were going for the casual tortured look.' Dean quipped after managing to stay upright without a new wave of dizziness; he turned to give Sam a closer visual examination. 'Dude your eyes how are they today?' he asked trying to hide his worry.

'The shadows are gone,' Sam muttered not wanting to let Missouri and the strange young woman hear too much. 'It's all white again.'

'The cracks are ... damn Sammy we need to get you out into the sun again.' Dean mused forgetting about the two women altogether as he took in Sam's wraith like appearance. 'Your skin is nearly as white as your eyes.'

'Dean ... argh ... Dean No.' Sam cried out his hands scrubbing at his eyes, 'they're burning.'

'Come on Sammy we have to get you out of here.' Dean said, 'so you two gonna help or just sit there?'

'Don't you sass me boy,' Missouri hissed but when she saw the rawness in his eyes she relented and helped Sam up, while Dean managed to climb to his feet. 'you okay Dean?'

'Yeah m'fine.' He muttered clutching his broken arm to his chest he caught Sam's flailing hand and held it tight, 'we're fine.' Sam visibly calmed at the close contact with Dean and let him lead him carefully out into the daylight.

Missouri went to follow them when she noticed Tracey still on the floor though no longer lying unconscious she sat cross-legged, her eyes closed and a strained look flickered across her face. 'Tracey girl come on.'

'Missouri?' Tracey turned her head in the other woman's direction and opened her eyes.

'Fates help us.' Missouri gasped as she saw the white covering Tracey's eyes, just like Sam's.

'Missouri I – I can't see.' She cried tears travelled down her cheeks leaving white chalky lines in their wakes.

'I'm here child, don't worry.' Missouri said wrapping her arm around the slight shoulders, she helped her to stand and guided her outside to where the brothers waited.

'What the ... what took you so long?' Dean demanded when he saw Tracey's eyes, 'fuck me.' he whispered in shock.

'Dean what is it?' Sam asked worrying when no one said anything.

'Sam ... Tracey here her eyes are just like yours.' Missouri finally answered him breaking the awkward silence.

'What? How?'

'The mists.' Dean snarled, 'the freaking mists.'

'Did they?'

'Just like they did with you originally.' Dean confirmed for his brother.

'Dean what's going on?' Sam asked his anger overpowering his fears, 'Tracey are you ... you have visions too do you?'

'Y-yes.' Tracey answered in a strained voice.

'Dean do her eyes?'

'Yeah Sammy, white just like yours.'

'This is so weird.' Sam muttered unconsciously tightening his grip on Dean's arm.

'Dude break it and you pay for it.' Dean quipped tugging at the iron-like grip bruising his good arm. 'I only got one arm left.'

'Dean? Sorry, I am so sorry.' Sam went to pull his hand away but Dean caught it and held it lightly.

'Not letting go of ya Sammy, remember we're joined at the hip.'

'So did you two come in a car or on broomsticks?' Dean snarked, giving Missouri his trademark grin taking the edge off his comment.

'Honestly Dean you are going to feel the sting of my spoon when we get back.' Missouri chided him trying not to smile back at him.

'Okay, I can drive, me and Sammy will follow you to your place but we aint staying.'

'Why not boy?' Missouri demanded her smile fading fast, 'and don't you cuss like that at me.'

'I wasn't ... ah look these things they follow us, we don't want you two to get hurt in the crossfire.'

'Ah Dean take a look at Tracey here, I'd say we're all in this together for some reason Sam and Tracey are both affected, we all stay together.'

'Look Missouri Sam and I can take care of ourselves.'

'And a real good job you're doing, just as stubborn as your father, get in the car and follow us and don't you dare do what you're thinking boy.'

Dean opened his mouth but caught the look on Sam's face and decided to continue this discussion with Missouri when his brother was not in earshot.

Guiding Sam back to the impala Dean remained silent but vigilant looking for signs of the mists or that other thing, he wasn't watching where he was walking and tripped over a rock that seemed to appear from nowhere.

'Dean?' Sam cried out when he lost physical contact with his brother. He heard Dean's loud pain-filled cuss as he landed on his broken arm, 'Dean what happened?'

'Freaking rock in the freaking ground ... Sam stay still now!'

---------

Missouri led Tracey back to their car worrying over the girl's apparent acceptance of the situation and complete silence on the matter. Not noticing the rock that seemed to protrude suddenly from the ground tripping her over.

'Missouri?' Tracey cried out losing the physical contact with the older woman, 'Missouri what happened?'

'I ah tripped ... Tracey don't move, stay still now!'

-------------

'Time for the curtain fall.' A voice chuckled watching the two last scenes play out simultaneously. The creature waved a bony hand and the four players felt the wind whip up around them, swirling dust and stones into whirlwinds.

'Dean!' Sam's voice carried on the wind, to the creature, at the sametime Tracey called for Missouri and her voice mingled with Sam's.

'Perfect.' It muttered watching the change of scenery happen smoothly, the four players now separated and vulnerable all waiting in the wings for the start of the next act.

----------------

Pain spiked through Dean from his broken arm, it felt as though someone twisted the bones against each other from the inside. 'Sammy?' He yelled over the wind swallowing down on the agony and tried standing against the force of the winds, he saw Sam fall just before the winds picked up, 'Sammy!'

-------------

Missouri pulled herself to her feet wincing with the sharp pain spiking through her cut and swelling knee, 'Tracey!' she yelled over the wind, she saw Tracey fall just before the winds picked up, 'Tracey!'

-----------

Sam groaned and lifted a trembling hand to his forehead feeling the stickiness of blood under his fingers. 'Dean?' he called out but met only with silence. Taking a deep breath, he tried to stand upright but he smashed the top of his head with a cold, hard earthen roof. Dropping to his knees, he shook his head and instantly regretted it with the new wave of nausea and dizziness crashing against his senses.

Crawling cautiously he pushed his hands out checking the ground in front of him. He was wet and cold and couldn't feel anything from the sun or any other heat source. 'Dean you here?' he whispered feeling in front of him he desperately searched for Dean blindly crawling down the only possible exit without knowing it.

----------

Tracey curled into a tight ball and started sobbing, she could feel the blood on her forehead drip down her face, but she didn't have the energy to do anything about it. Her senses felt overloaded, Missouri was gone, Sam and Dean didn't trust her, and now she was as blind as Sam. terrified she let a new round of tears fall and huddle closer against the damp wall.

'Who's there?' a man's voice broke through her despair and made her lift her head to listen intently, the voice was vaguely familiar.

'Sam is that you?' Tracey called out she could hear him crawling towards her, instinctively she pulled away, 'please who are you?'

'Tracey? Yeah it's me Sam.' He confirmed breathlessly coming to a stop just before he ran into her.

'Sam what's going on?' Tracey cried out, 'I don't understand...'

'That makes two of us Tracey, but we gotta believe that Dean and Missouri will find us.' Sam said trying to sound convincing.

'I – I can't see Sam, everything is solid and white.'

'Yeah I know, it's the same for me.' Sam said moving to sit next to Tracey so that their shoulders and hips touched. 'You – you have visions?'

'I saw you and Dean, a few times.' Tracey admitted shyly.

'I saw you too, the first time you were in a cemetery.'

'Yeah it was so dumb to go there I should have known better.'

'What do you mean Tracey?'

'Umm, I let some friends convince me to go to Stull Cemetery.' Tracey admitted lacing her fingers through Sam's. 'Have you ever heard of Stull Cemetery?'

'Supposedly one of the gateways to hell?' Sam asked trying to remember what he learnt a long time ago. 'Apparently each Halloween the gateway opens and the devil walks the earth?'

'Yeah, we ah I think my friends disturbed something, It was the Spring Equinox, I stayed in the car, they came running back covered in blood and terrified ... my boyfriend landed on the car breaking his arm and since then ...'

'This has happened.'

'I – I know that this sounds stupid but I am sure I saw a pair of eyes watching us leave and lots of laughter.' Tracey admitted, 'dumb huh?'

'Tracey believe me that is not dumb.' Sam managed a small smile hearing her confession.

'I prayed to the Goddess for you ... but.'

'But what Tracey?'

'I feel like someone is blocking me whatever I do.'

'How long have you had visions?' Sam asked when Tracey stopped speaking.

'Most of my life, I – I always thought that I was a freak but that was okay, my Nan is a real gypsy and she raised me to believe in the Goddess, paganism and natural therapies.'

'So your abilities have never been frowned upon or looked at as though you're evil for having them?' Sam asked incredulously.

'No not really ... how long have you been getting them?'

'Nearly two years I guess, dunno that's when I realised what was happening, I had nightmares of my girlfriend's death before she died, when it happened I kind of knew.' Sam admitted openly, 'since then a few things have happened but we were raised to ... hunt evil.'

'You're hunters? Oh that's right Missouri told me a little about you guys.' Tracey said, 'a demon killed your mom?'

'Yeah ... you don't sound freaked out.' Sam muffled but Tracey heard him clearly, a small smile tugged at her lips.

'Yeah well it takes a lot to freak me, then again both of us ending up blind like this does it.'

'Yeah me too.' Sam admitted, 'Dad trained Dean and me to hunt like him, we were more like his troops than sons at times.'

'Didn't you want to hunt?'

'I always wanted a normal life, but I guess that there's no such thing ... not after having demon's screw with your life.' Sam sighed, 'argh.'

'What's wrong?'

'Hurts that's all.' Sam said trying to hide his pain from the perceptive young woman. 'How does your boyfriend feel about your abilities?'

'He's pretty cool about it all, Christian went through a lot of strange things himself as a kid, I guess it opens your mind and keeps it open.'

'True.'

'What an illuminating conversation.' A strange voice interrupted them.

'Who are you?' Sam demanded instinctively moving to place himself in front of Tracey to protect her.

'Hmm now that is an interesting question, hello Tracey been a long time.'

'Who are you?' Tracey called out confused she knew the voice from somewhere but couldn't place it.

'Think about it, it will come to you.' The voice mocked, 'and Sam Winchester it is nice to finally meet you.'

'What do you want?' Sam demanded ignoring the pull on his injuries he made sure that Tracey was safe behind him.

'Oh isn't that sweet the blind protecting the blind.'

'What do you want?' Sam asked again.

'Did you enjoy your motel room Sam?' The voice asked ignoring Sam's question.

'You were the one who set that up?' Sam asked incredulously.

'Ah yeah, I thought I did really good making the room nice, and well I think I did do a great performance as the manager.'

'Who are you?'

'Hmm for now you can think of me as your ... host.'

'Fuck you.' Sam snarled his anger firing in his belly.

'Nope not interested but thanks for the offer.' The voice mocked him, Sam shivered violently when he felt a deathly cold bony finger trail down his cheek. 'So enough of the pleasantries, I need the two of you to complete the first stage.'

--------

'Dean?' Missouri cried as she saw the older Winchester brother collapse to his knees, 'you hang in there boy.'

'Missouri?' Dean lifted his head wearily, 'Sam's gone, I can't even ... he's gone.' he said brokenly.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

ROAD UNTRAVELLED

Dedication: To all of my regular readers, you guys rock and to Carikube, you inspire me.

--------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Sigh I thought I managed to gain ownership of Supernatural and the cast and crew but then I woke up and realised that I was only dreaming.

-----------------------------------------------------

Author's note 1: I have been doing some research for something else and came across something interesting that got me thinking about why Erik Kripke chose Lawrence Kansas. Then I stumbled across a possible explanation which as per usual got my wicked imagination working over time.

Author's Note 2: If you want to find out anything about Stull Cemetery, Google has heaps of links, also Wikipedia has some interesting stuff.

Author's Note 3: Promise no Supernatural Characters will be permanently maimed or killed in the course of this story, they will all recover I promise.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 6

Missouri held her tongue in check when she heard the silent cussing and fretting coming from Dean, he was like a beacon of helplessness and it broke her heart. 'Come on Dean Winchester get it together we've got two psychics to find.'

'I really don't need you lady.' Dean pushed her away and staggered back to where he saw Sam vanish.

'Uhhuh and I am the Queen of England.' Missouri shot back limping heavily she followed him, 'Dean what is it?'

'Blood.' Dean said simply running his fingertips through the still moist puddle. 'Sam's blood.'

'Dean he's not...'

'Don't say it and don't even think it lady coz I aint listening.' Dean growled, 'can you feel them?'

'Not exactly.'

'What is that supposed to mean.'

'It means that I don't feel them individually but I do feel an energy coming from down there.' Missouri pointed to the spot where Dean crouched, 'it is very strong here.'

'So we gonna just stand here and twiddle our thumbs?'

'Stop the sniping and start searching there should be an entrance around here somewhere.' Missouri glared at Dean, 'over there a bit more, it's very strong there.'

Dean grumbled under his breath knowing full well that Missouri could hear him clearly, cautiously holding his arm close to his chest he made his way along the ground searching for any signs of a trip switch. 'Missouri over here.'

Just as Missouri reached, his side the ground below them began to shake, 'oh fuck.' Dean breathed, 'hold on.'

'To what exactly?' Missouri asked and then clung to Dean tightly, jarring his broken limb but before, he could react the ground beneath them moved and they were tumbling down a long tunnel.

-----------------

Sam tried to yank at the ropes holding him prisoner on the chair but the more he fought the tighter they became. He struggled to yell but the metal gag fastened around his mouth prevented any sound only allowed enough air to keep him breathing comfortably.

'Ah I see that you are awake again.' That voice came back just behind him, Sam grunted and tried again with new vigour but the only thing he succeeded in doing was to rip into the skin of his wrists.

'Now, now child that is no way to act, you're hurting yourself.' The voice chided him. Straining Sam tried to listen to for any sound to indicate where his captor was but all he could hear was the sounds of breathing, how many of them were there?

'So my children I think it is time to raise the curtain so to speak,' the voice said with a dramatic flair, Sam felt a white fire pulsate into life behind his eyes, he screamed silently against the gag as his eyes felt like they were about to explode. Unable to hold back the sobs or the tears he squeezed his eyes closed until the sensations passed. Cautiously he opened them and blinked rapidly as his sight finally righted itself. He found himself tied to a large chair, one of a dozen placed in a circle all facing the centre, with his head fixed in a vice Sam was unable to see everything but as far as he could tell, a young person occupied each chair, all the same as himself. Tied down and their heads in vices with the metal gag fastened tightly.

'Ah perfect, my circle is complete.' The voice sighed happily, 'children these are your new brother and sister, Sam and Tracey, now the cast is complete and the second act can begin.'

Breathing heavily against the gag, Sam strained to see where the voice came from but with every movement, the vice tightened the pressure around his skull.

'And so the director gives his cast, his children their staring roles. I have searched far and wide to bring you all here for this production. Now for our newest arrivals I will once again explain for all of you to understand. First up I want to congratulate on winning your roles in this the greatest show ever, at midnight you will perform a feat no other has ever succeeded.' The mists wove its way around the chairs as it spoke until it stopped in front of Sam slowly the mists coalesced into the form of a large man. With shining black eyes and long black hair tied back in a loose plait, handsome without being pretty he exuded a timeless age. Tall and willowy he gave the appearance of a great showman.

'Ah Sam, Sam, Sam, you have no idea on how long I have waited for this moment, I have followed you throughout your life waiting for this moment. Such consternation my son, do not fear all is as it was foretold. Each of your new siblings seated around us are like you Sam, all have strong gifts some natural some given but psychic well and true. With your combined gifts we shall unlock the gates of hell and let the true Lord and Master rule his dominion. The usurper will be crushed and the true God will sit on his throne. At midnight your powers will be focused to the centre where it will be channelled directly to the church in Stull cemetery where the gates of hell wait to be unlocked.'

Sam started to hyperventilate as he heard the maniacs plans, struggling against his bonds he made his wrists bleed again, his right one became slick enough to slide out of the ropes. He had to concentrate and to get out before the maniac can kill them all.

'Ah, ah no you don't Sam, not that easily,' his captor tormented him, 'oh by the way the name is Judas.' Leaning close to Sam, Judas locked stares with him the sneer spreading across the darkly handsome face as he saw the unbridled fear reflected from Sam's eyes. Pulling a sharp dagger from his belt, he brandished it in front of Sam's face a few times and then he plunged it directly into Sam's wrist pinning him to the arm of the chair. Sam screamed against the gag as the pain exploded in his arm sending tentacles spiralling upwards towards his neck and nerves. Tears fell unheeded down his face as he fought to remain conscious.

'I only need your gifts Sam, your body is nothing to me except something to play with.' Judas jeered at him, before turning to stare at the other horrified prisoners all sharing in Sam's agony. 'That goes for all of you, now rest my children and prepare yourselves for the greatest roles of your short pathetic lives.'

Judas winked down at Sam and then swept out of the chamber leaving his captives terrified and silent.

--------------

Dean rolled Missouri from him after four attempts and slowly pulled himself up to a seated position, leaning against the cool wall he caught his breath and swallowed down on the pain blossoming through his momentarily numb body.

'Dean boy was that you I landed on?' Missouri asked her voice sounding hoarse.

'Yeah it was.' Dean replied too exhausted to think of a quick comeback, 'you okay?'

'Yeah I think so, oh my dear boy you look like...'

'Don't say it Missouri please.' Dean wheezed he could feel the pressure of broken ribs on his lungs, coughing he let out a gasp of pain and felt as though his head was detached from the rest of him.

'Breath Dean, nice and slowly.' Missouri counselled him, making sure that he could see her face, they breathed in unison until Dean's spasm ended and he looked less like he was going to pass out.

'Okay, I'm okay.' He rasped out, 'man could I use a drink about now.'

'Water okay?' Missouri asked pulling out a small flask from her coat pocket, 'holy water but...'

'Better than nothing,' Dean managed a small grin as he sipped the cool fluid and then he passed it to Missouri before resting his head against the cool rocks again. 'So where are we?'

'Dunno but Dean honey is that Sam's shoe over there?' Missouri asked blinking at the object half-hidden beneath the debris.

'Yeah it is I guess where on the right track.' Dean said as he managed to haul himself up and then offered a hand to Missouri, squinting hard he looked down at the soft soil ahead of him, 'looks like Sam crawled outta here.'

'So what we doing here?' Missouri asked arching an eyebrow at Dean, 'and don't cuss at me boy.'

'I – I just try and keep up.' Dean took the lead and slowly followed Sam's smudged tracks stopping when they reached the next small chamber, 'okay by the look of it he stopped here, there's more hand and footprints over here and what looks like footprints in the entrance.'

'Dean I can feel them ... this way.' Missouri limped ahead of him heedless of his warnings, 'they were dragged down here.'

'Missouri damn it will you wait for me.' Dean said but then stopped suddenly when he saw the dark droplets glittering in the dull lighting, 'more blood.' He whispered he could feel his rage building conquering his pain and anxiety, he was now in full hunter mode, his face devoid of emotion, his eyes glittered coldly, and Missouri turned to look at him and felt shivers go down her spine.

'Let's go get Sammy.' Dean said in a low-pitched voice taking the lead again.

Missouri shook her head and sensibly, remained silent as she limped after Dean, grateful for his presence to keep her grounded the energy growing exponentially with each step forward. 'They're close,' she whispered hoping that Dean would keep a clear head with what lay ahead.

Coming to a stop Dean crouched behind a large cropping of rocks and signalled for Missouri to drop down behind him, silently he pointed into the large chamber just ahead of them.

'Oh my sweet Lord.' Missouri muttered breathlessly as she took in the sight, she could feel the tenseness radiating from Dean.

'Sammy?' came a strangled whisper the only indication that he was still aware of where they were.

In the chamber they saw the large high-backed chairs circling the podium, each holding prisoner young men and women alternating in their positions, Tracey and Sam were directly opposite them, Tracey's face filled with fear and a strange blankness but when Dean looked at his younger brother his heart stopped. The pain etched on Sam's face was evidence enough but then Dean's gaze travelled down to where the knife protruded from Sam's arm. The blood pooling on the floor at his feet, fine tremors passed through Sam's body and his eyes looked glazed and unfocused.

'Damn it he's bleeding out.' Dean whispered fiercely glaring at Missouri when she laid a hand on his arm preventing from jumping up and barrelling into the chamber.

'Dean think about it, we don't know who took them or why ... or where he is.'

'I gotta get to Sammy, he's losing blood.'

'I know but I have a bad feeling, Dean there's something evil down here, lurking we have to be careful.'

'What? Tell me what it is Missouri.' Dean demanded, 'see you can't tell me its all just hocus pocus, I aint buying it sister I am going to get my brother back.'

'Dean!' Missouri pointed to the man who had just returned to the chamber, ducking down again Dean watched carefully as the stranger went around to each of his prisoners adjusting the vices on their heads or other various devices finally stopping in front of Tracey.

'Oh such a beautiful angel, perfect for my leading lady.' Judas sighed running his finger down Tracey's face, 'and you my hero, I don't mind your fighting me it shows spirit, much more than the others here have shown.' Judas squatted down in front of Sam and almost caressingly wiped the sweat from Sam's face, 'I see that you have learnt your lesson.' With one hard pull he dislodged the knife and watched with satisfaction as Sam's eyes focused on his face, the set of his jaw told Judas everything he needed to know. 'Yes you are the perfect hero.' He muttered, wiping a tear from Sam's eye with the pad of his thumb. Clearing his throat he span around to look at his silent captives, 'soon my children, soon your roles will go down in history.'

'Man is freaking nuts.' Dean whispered sliding back away from the rock for a moment, his broken arm now so swollen it felt numb and heavy. He raked a quick gaze over Missouri assessing her injuries, neither one of them are in any state to do much good until they knew exactly who and what they are up against.

'Missouri what is it?'

'Sam's pain, I – I can feel it, oh that sweet boy, so much pain and anguish.' Missouri moaned squeezing her eyes shut, 'I can feel their fear all of them.'

'Ah shit.' Dean risked another gaze over the rocks to check the chamber, the crazy guy was gone before he carefully edged closer to get a clearer look holding his hand up for Missouri to stay put as he crept stealthily into the chamber.

'Sammy?' Dean whispered as loudly as he could crouching down next to his brother, 'Sammy hey can you hear me dude?'

Sam blinked and rolled his eyes to the direction of Dean's voice but he gave up deciding it was a trick of his mind. Cussing under his breath Dean moved around until he was in Sam's line of sight, 'hey Sammy look at me.'

The recognition and relief in Sam's eyes made Dean catch his breath and force back the rising lump of tears, 'hang on dude I'm gonna get you outta there.'

Awkwardly with one hand Dean finally snapped the metal gag open allowing Sam to take deep breaths and clear his throat, 'Dean get outta here, Judas will be back any second.' Sam rasped 'please don't let him get you too.'

'Sammy you can see?' Dean sighed with relief, 'what's going on?'

'He wants ... to raise ... to use us to open the gates to hell in Stull cemetery.'

'How?'

'We're all psychics.' Sam managed to get out, 'something about using our combined powers to create the energy needed to raise the devil himself.'

'Oh fuck that's all we need.'

'Dean you have to get out of here before he comes back.'

'Not leaving you behind Sammy.' Dean said adamantly once again attempting to undo the restraints with one hand.

'Dean he's coming I can feel him.' Sam whispered urgently, 'please put the gag back and hide.'

Dean opened his mouth to argue but relented and with an apologetic smile he replaced the gag but left it unlocked giving the illusion instead. With a wink Dean hurried back to his hiding spot next to Missouri, Judas stood in the entranceway and stared around suspiciously something felt different to him. shrugging his shoulders, he went back to Tracey.

'I need a small offering to begin with and what better is one from my leading lady,' Judas grinned moving quickly he dragged his dagger across Tracey's forearm only deep enough for the blood to run free capturing it in a silver bowl. Satisfied he wrapped a makeshift bandage around the cut and moved to squat in front of Sam, 'now for my hero, what better offering than one from a true hero.' Smiling brightly he pressed hard onto Sam's already injured wrist, eliciting blood flowing from it once again.

Sam screamed against the gag and started finally to blackout ignoring the pain he craved the emptiness of the darkness.

Judas finished gathering his offering and splashed the centre area with the mixed blood of Sam and Tracey, his gagged prisoners all stared wide-eyed at his antics all except Sam, a soft moan fell from behind his gag as he slipped further into oblivion.

'Hero?' Judas turned hearing the soft sound, 'what is it my hero?' Rushing back to Sam's side he felt for his pulse and then checked his wrist before undoing the restraints and sliding his fingers over the gag, frowning when it swung open with no effort. 'Hero are you in there?' he asked tapping Sam's face lightly trying to rouse him.

'This is not supposed to happen.' Angrily he slapped Sam hard splitting his lip and spraying blood with the force. Sam's head dropped to his chest as unconsciousness took control of his senses. Snarling Judas stormed out of the chamber only to return seconds later with a filled syringe the mists hovering around the backs of the chairs splitting into twelve small clouds of mist one for each chair. Grabbing Sam by his hair, he forced his head back and exposed a clean line of neck. 'You are not going to do this to me hero.' Plunging the syringe directly into Sam's artery emptying it he threw it to one side and then he slapped Sam's face harder than before, slowly Sam's eyes opened and he blinked sluggishly up at his tormentor. He could feel the blood dripping down his face and mouth, 'why?' he whispered his voice so soft Judas had to lean close to hear him.

Missouri held onto Dean's good arm tightly preventing him from pouncing there and then, 'sit boy now.'

'I aint a dog Missouri and he aint gonna hurt my brother like that.'

'And what good will you do Sam if ya'll end up dead? Think about it Dean Winchester you've got one good arm and that is just the start.'

'So what do I do sit here and watch him beat Sam to death?'

'No but we have to be smart about this.' Missouri chewed her lower lip, but just then, Judas started to chant the beginning of the ritual, as he redid Sam's bonds, fastened the gag tightly and repositioned the vice forcing Sam to remain still with his head rigid. The drugs coursing through his system made his muscles and nerves jump and his breathing quicken to the point of hyperventilating.

'Time is approaching we must begin.' Judas waved his hands and the mists enshrouded the head of each of his prisoners, silently they writhed in pain as they are forced to use their dominate psychic ability.

The power pulsated through the room, sending Missouri flying across the passage where she hid with Dean crashing her into the wall. Dean cussed and pulled his gun ready to storm in, broken arm or not.

Just as he made his move, a mist shot towards him, engulfing him in a terrifying mass of past supernatural kills, monsters, ghosts, poltergeists, vampires and werewolves they all attacked his senses and his mind.

Sobbing aloud he dropped to his knees and curled into a ball trying to protect himself from the paranormal attack. Missouri pulled herself up and crawled slowly over to where Dean huddled. 'Oh my poor boy, what is happening to you?' she whispered.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**ROAD UNTRAVELLED**

Dedication: To all of my regular readers, you guys rock and to Carikube, you inspire me.

--------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Sigh I thought I managed to gain ownership of Supernatural and the cast and crew but then I woke up and realised that I was only dreaming.

-----------------------------------------------------

Author's note 1: I have been doing some research for something else and came across something interesting that got me thinking about why Erik Kripke chose Lawrence Kansas. Then I stumbled across a possible explanation which as per usual got my wicked imagination working over time.

Author's Note 2: If you want to find out anything about Stull Cemetery, Google has heaps of links, also Wikipedia has some interesting stuff.

Author's Note 3: Promise no Supernatural Characters will be permanently maimed or killed in the course of this story, they will all recover I promise.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 8

'Psychic what are you doing here?' Judas hissed detecting Missouri's presence in the tunnels.

Missouri ignored him and placed her hands on each side of Dean's face, forcing him to look up at her. She felt the invisible tormentors buzzing around them, attacking Dean from all sides, not physically but directly to his mind, the assault left him senseless and unable to think. Closing her eyes Missouri forced herself to relax and direct her energies to Dean helping him fight the onslaught.

Judas hissed as he felt the calming effects of Missouri's power descend on his children, flying into a rage the man launched himself towards the tunnel determined to stop the woman before she could ruin everything. Howling he felt the goodness and calmness flooding from her, his foot touching the ring of water surrounding the two interlopers and screeched in pain. 'No! No! No!' he flew at her but the protection she threw at him sent him flying down the tunnel away from the chamber.

'Dean boy I need you now.' Missouri said finally breaking contact with Dean.

'Missouri?' Dean blinked and stared at her with a bewildered look on his face, 'what?'

'You have to go and get Sam and the other children;' Missouri said 'I am going to take care of that Judas.'

'Sam?' Dean blinked as his mind cleared and he remembered everything, 'oh God Sam!' scrambling up he gave Missouri a last glance and then lurched towards the chamber as the tunnels started to shake, 'ah fuck it's starting!'

Holding onto the chairs as he moved Dean finally made it to Sam's, just then rocks started to breakaway from the cave roof and walls. Working as fast as can with his broken arm Dean managed to get Sam's ropes undone and the gag removed, hating to move away from him Dean moved to Tracey and helped her get lose, 'untie the others.' He yelled above the roar of power pulsating through the tunnels, 'hurry.'

Staggering back to Sam, Dean crouched down and looked at the hollowness of Sam's eyes and the twitching of his nerves, 'dude I need you to get up.' He yelled a large cracking sound made him jump and look up just as a large piece of rock started to crumble above them, swearing Dean managed to pull Sam up and onto the ground, covering his brother with his own body he tried to protect both of them.

Once the dust had settled Dean raised his head and coughed out a mouthful of the dirt and tiny shards of stone. Gingerly he tested his limbs, aside from a burning pain in his back everything else just plain hurt.

'Sammy time to wake up.' He said looking down at his brother's still form and closed eyes beneath him.

'Off me dude.' Sam spluttered pushing weakly against Dean's chest. With a smirk Dean managed to slide off and kneel next to Sam. glancing around he checked the rest of the chamber, two of the young people Judas had held prisoner were still trapped in their chairs, their lifeless eyes staring ahead of them. 'ah damn it.' Dean muttered when he saw them, lives wasted because of something evil wanted it.

'Dean?' Sam moaned 'what's wrong?'

'Nothing, come on dude we have to get going before the rest of the place comes down on our heads.' Dean helped Sam up and then only just caught him as he started to collapse, 'not yet Sammy gotta get you out of here first.'

'Dean don't feel so good.' Sam swallowed hard and leant against his big brother until the dizziness passed.

'One foot in front of the other.' Dean coached him as they slowly made it through the debris towards the tunnel Dean had left Missouri in. 'Missouri?' he yelled loudly as another shudder went through the caves.

'Get your ass into gear boy and don't you cuss at me.' came the reply from the darkness.

'Goddamn psychics.' Dean mumbled as he steadied Sam again, 'you okay there bro?'

'Think so.' Sam answered after a moment. They managed to stagger through the last of the rocks and supporting each other burst into the opening below the hole they fell into originally.

'So okay awkward.' Dean muttered looking up at the hole and then at the people crowded into the only safe alcove there was. 'Man there has to be another entry how did Judas move around down here?'

'Well we can't get through the ... ah ... through the chamber ... argh again.' Sam said wincing with the sudden sharp pain coursing through his head.

'Sammy, what is it?' Dean asked turning to stare up at Sam's face as he screwed it up in pain, 'ah damn it Sammy not now.'

'Dean, argh ... my head.' Sam's face paled even more as he collapsed against Dean sending both of them falling to the floor.

_The sky was black and stormy, lightening the only source of light in the area. The graves all opened and the dead walked free. An unholy scream came from the church and then black-winged creatures filled the night sky._

_The survivors stood around in disbelief as ash rained down and the air filled with the stench of sulphur. Sam could see the faces so clearly, he reached out to touch one only to have them disappear into a pile of dust._

_'Devil Spawn!' the crowd turned on him, 'he's the one.'_

_'Kill him.' Rough hands grappled with him and overpowered him easily, dragging him beaten and bleeding to the stairs leading towards hell._

_'Sam!' he could hear Dean screaming his name, the heat of the inferno burnt and licked at his back and legs. Dean pushed his way through the mob reaching Sam just as someone plunged a knife into Sam's heart and pushed him down the stairs, all he could hear was Dean screaming his name._

Sam went limp leaning against Dean, tearfully he stared down at Sam's face and then turned to look at Missouri, 'what the hell just happened?'

'I – I don't know but we have to get out of here now.' Missouri stammered she only got a glimpse of the hell Sam had seen and it shocked her through to her inner being.

'Sam? Sam please dude open those eyes for me.' Dean pleaded ignoring the others standing around staring at them.

'Get the hell away from us.' He screamed as they all moved closer, 'get going, get out of here.'

'Dean boy look at me.' Missouri tried but Dean was too lost in his grief.

'Go Missouri follow the air, that soft draught follow it, it should take you outside.'

'What about you and Sam?'

'As soon as I can get him to wake up, we'll follow.' Dean said dismissing her with a wave, 'I want you to go now.'

'Dean please you're in no shape yourself to help Sam.' Tracey offered to help but Dean pushed her away as well. 'Get out of here now!' he bellowed glaring at the two women.

Sighing heavily Missouri regarded the eldest Winchester son for a second longer and then ushered the others into the darkness following the air draughts. Dean looked back down at Sam and ran his hand over Sam's face. 'Come on dude come back to me we have to get outta here and I can't do it on my own.' Dean said wanting to add won't do it on my own but left that part hanging unsaid but still there.

'D-Dean?' Sam blinked and tried to pull himself back from wherever he was, 'Dean help.'

'I'm right here dude I'm right here.' Dean whispered almost hysterical with relief 'but bro if we don't get going we're gonna stay here for good.'

'Dean ... I – I saw Armageddon.' Sam stammered, 'then the mob turned on me and, and called me devil's spawn.' Sam lifted his tear-filled eyes and stared into Dean's own wet ones, 'someone stabbed me with a knife and threw me into the hell pit just as you got there. I – I died before I could reach you.'

'Sam, Sam look at me, I'm here and I'm staying right next to you. We're joined at the hip you and I.'

'Where, where's Judas?'

'Fuck I forgot to ask, Missouri was taking care of him.'

'The others? Tracey?'

'All safe.' Dean said, silently sending up a prayer for the souls of the two that didn't make it. 'Now as much as I love this chick flick moment this place is gonna come down on top of us if we don't get our arses going.'

'Kay, just need a second.' Sam mumbled nursing his damaged arm Sam climbed to his knees and then took in his brother's appearance. 'Dean you look terrible dude.'

'Yeah well you aint no oil painting either.' He grinned as they managed to stand and to put one-step in front of the other supporting each other as they slowly followed the same track as the others.

Coughing roughly Sam sagged against the wall and tried to take his weight from Dean's shoulders. He could feel the tightening of his chest as he heaved for each breath and it was taking a toll on both of them. 'Go Dean, I'll be fine, go and make sure that the others are okay.'

'No, aint gonna happen Sammy so just drop it.' Dean said even avoiding the kicked puppy look Sam had down pat, keeping his gaze fixed ahead; he waited for his brother to regain his breath and then they kept stumbling into the darkness.

The mists hovered in the background, lower to the ground than normal it obviously was losing its power without Judas but it was still viable. When the two humans left the mists searched for their source, finding his body trapped under a rock broken but still alive. Slowly it descended over the boulder disintegrating it before the mists started to morph into shape, and draped itself over the fallen body of Judas.

--------------

Missouri watched the cave entrance fretfully; even as hurt as the boys were they should have made it out by now. 'I'm going to find them.' She stated when she felt a hand on her arm, 'let me go girl.'

'No Missouri Dean will get them out, I can feel them.' Tracey said with a small smile her head felt clearer than it has in a long time.

'Where are those other children?' Missouri asked glancing around them for the first time.

'They all ran, can't blame them as soon as we got outside and into the sunshine they seemed to regain their ... oh I dunno what but they had enough in them to get out of here.'

'I can understand that, you look much better honey-chil.'

'So do you.' Tracey said smiling, 'they're coming.' The two women turned back to the cave entrance just as two very dusty and bloodied figures staggered out into the fresh air.

'Missouri?' Dean gasped as he and Sam both collapsed as they stopped their forward momentum. Unconscious Sam's head lolled sideways, his breathing slow but sure blood and dust seeped together from the puncture wound in his arm and the bruises on his face stood out under the dust.

'Help us.' Dean croaked as he finally gave in to the pain and passed out next to his brother, face down in the dirt his fingers crawled over to make contact with Sam as the darkness swamped him completely.

'Oh my ... Missouri look at Dean's back.' Tracey exclaimed pointing to the shard of rock protruding from Dean's lower back.

'Damn it all Dean boy.' Missouri cussed on her breath, 'Tracey child, I'm in no condition to drive and these two well these two boys need to rest even if they were conscious ... take my car and get an ambulance for them and maybe one for me too?'

'What about their car?' Tracey asked staring over at the impala as it glinted in the sun.

'One thing at a time girly now go we need to get them to a hospital as soon as possible.'

-----------------------

'Excuse me Ma'am I was wondering if I could get some information about the two young men who came in with you.' A young nurse smiled down at the psychic, 'they had no id on them.'

'Dean is the older one, and Sam is his brother he's the really tall one.' Missouri said with a small smile, 'they're, they're my foster sons Dean and Sam Mosley.'

'Very good Mrs Mosley.'

'Missouri please, girl you need to get out of here once in a while, there's that nice boy living right next door who...'

'Missouri,' Tracey chided her mentor softly, smiling at the perplexed nurse, 'any word on Sam and Dean?'

'No, no one's telling me anything, they just keep asking.' Missouri sighed angrily.

'Mrs Mosley? You're the foster mother of Dean and Sam?' A doctor headed over to the two women with an expectant look on his face.

'Yes, yes how are my boys?'

'Dean's still in surgery.' The doctor started reading from the first folder he carried, 'to repair the damage to his lower back, thankfully the rock did not get lodged in his spine. His arm will also be reset during surgery and a shunt will be placed to release the fluid build up in his shoulder joint, if needed they will have to place a steel pin in the bones. His other injuries, bruised ribs and two cracked ones will settle with time, his concussion was only mild and the rest of his cuts and abrasions after cleaning were not that bad. Now Samuel.'

'Oh God.' Missouri wailed still fixed on the fact that Dean was in surgery.

'Mrs Mosley?'

'Missouri.' She replied absently. 'What about Sam?'

'He is in recovery after surgery to repair the ... the damage to his wrist, the tendons were severed completely and what we call a greenstick fracture of his radius bone.' The doctor took a deep breath and waited for the news to sink in.

'What is a greenstick fracture?' Tracey asked finally.

'Where the bone cracks on one side only, not all of the way through as in Sam's case it was the impact of the blade hitting the bone without breaking it.'

'What aren't you telling us?'

'Whatever drugs Sam was injected with, it virtually brought him back from the dead but it had catastrophic results on his system, his major organs started to shut down, he was lucky that you got him here when you did he would have died within hours if you hadn't.'

'Is he?'

'He should make a complete recovery barring complications as with Dean he did sustain several non-threatening injuries including bruised ribs, cuts and bruises. His left ankle had to be strapped; it was severely sprained but no fractures.'

'When, when can we see them?'

'Well Sam will be back in their room shortly, Dean should be just about out of surgery and will be there in a couple of hours.'

'Thanks Doctor, for everything.'

'We can only hope that the police catch the madman who did this; we have a few of his victims other than your foster sons here. Two others have the same drugs as Sam in their systems.'

'Oh dear, those poor children.' Missouri sighed feeling their pain literally.

------------------

Missouri sat between the two brothers, trying to mediate their latest argument drawn strictly from their boredom.

'Dean you stop your cussing and Sam you pout and I swear that I will find my spoon and bring it in with me.'

'Missouri.' Both whined at the sametime.

'Bitch.' Dean shot at Sam, as he tried to itch his casted arm once again.

'Jerk.' Sam replied picking at his own cast.

'Yeah well at least I have the hottest nurses looking after me.' Dean grinned cocking his eyebrow at his brother daring him to argue.

'Yeah well at least my nurses have IQs higher than their shoe size.' Sam sniped back.

'Bite me.'

'Won't dunno what I'll catch.'

'Boys!' Missouri exclaimed as she saw Tracey arrive with a young man in tow, 'Tracey am I so glad to see you.'

'These two giving you a headache?' Tracey smiled warmly at the three people occupying the room.

'More than just a headache honey chil, Rory how nice to see you.' She greeted Tracey's boyfriend.

'Hey Missouri.' Rory grinned and then went straight to Dean's side, 'hey dude thought you might like some reading matter.' He said winking conspiratorially.

'Yeah right as if it even has words.' Sam scoffed looking at the novel Tracey gave him, 'thanks Trace.'

'Ha if only you knew.' Dean shot back holding the vintage car magazine up for Sam to see.

'Jerk.'

'Bitch.'

Rory and Tracey both looked at the brothers and then at Missouri, 'don't ask.' She sighed levering herself up.

'Ah Missouri I'm sorry you don't have to leave.' Sam said immediately contrite, 'we're sorry aren't we Dean.'

'Yeah whatever dude.' Dean mumbled.

'Oh I'll be back don't worry.' Missouri threatened them happily, 'Tracey and Rory are taking me out to celebrate.'

'Celebrate what?'

'We're engaged.' Tracey said blushing prettily.

'After what happened, I am never gonna take Tracey for granted again.'

'That's great guys.' Sam said smiling happily at the young couple.

'Yeah it is. Honestly great.' Dean enthused, 'you're a lucky man.'

'Yeah and doesn't he know it.' Tracey giggled, 'bye guys I'll come by when to say goodbye when you get booted out of here.'

Sam watched them leave and then turned to stare out the window, Dean glanced over at his brother and started to read the depressive shadow hanging over his brother, painfully he pulled himself up and out, gingerly making his way over to Sam's bed, gratefully he dropped himself into the chair and stared at Sam. 'So what's going on in Sammy's head today?'

'Thought you had reading to do.'

'Nope, been there got a headache so thought I would try and ... ah hell Sam I'm going stir crazy here.'

'You and me both, I am happy for them dude really.' Sam said though his face belied his true feelings. 'I just wanna get away from all the happiness and wallow in my misery with you for a while.'

'Gee thanks dude. But I understand Sammy, weird but true, how bout we bust outta here?'

'Ah Dean little problem, let's see where to start, oh yeah, you have had surgery on your back, got a pin in your arm and just had your shunt removed, I can't walk on my ankle properly, I had a huge whole cut into my arm and organ shutdown but hey let's just stroll outta here.'

'Leave it to me oh ye of little faith.' Dean winked standing up he waited until he could balance and then much to Sam's dismay disappeared outside, grumbling under his breath Sam pulled himself up and sat on the edge of the bed dangling his feet he felt the sudden and harsh pain flair in his ankle.

'Your wheels.' Dean grinned flourishing his hand over a wheelchair.

'Dean!'

'Come on dude jump in.' Dean grinned mischievously.

'We haven't got any clothes except these.' Sam waved a hand over their hospital garb.

'Problem solved dude, the impala is downstairs packed with all of our stuff courtesy of Rory, now you ready to bust this joint or want Nurse Ratchet to give you another bed bath?'

Sam visibly shivered at the thought of his last bed bath with an elderly nurse who should have been retired not washing twenty-three year old men. 'Okay.' He hopped to the wheelchair and bristled even more when Dean tucked a blanket around his knees. 'Ah genius what are you going to push me with?' Sam asked glancing over at his shoulder he watched Dean fiddling at the back.

'All taken care of dude.' Dean patted his shoulder reassuringly and then took off smiling sweetly at the staff as they headed towards the balcony for some fresh air. Then when no one was around they ducked down to lifts and waited impatiently for the carpark level. 'Dude there she is ... oh baby is it good to see you.'

'Ah Dean help here.' Sam called as Dean hurried as fast as he could over to the impala and ran his hand over the shining black surface.

'Huh? Oh sorry Sammy.' He grinned and went back to wheel Sam to the car, 'ya think we need to bust the wheelchair as well?'

'No, no I'll be fine, we just need somewhere to hole up and get better.' Sam sighed at the maniacal grin on Dean's face, 'dude what drugs are you on? Maybe I should drive?'

'Don't you blaspheme ... I'm fine and I'm driving!'

'Dude chill.'

'Shut it shotgun.' Dean grinned as the impala roared to life under his hands and they pulled out of the hospital carpark. 'So where to Sammy?'

'Anywhere but Lawrence Kansas.' Sam sighed, rubbing at his eyes wearily.

'Sammy? Sam you okay?' Dean asked watching Sam wince and rest his head back against the seat. 'I can turn around and go back to the hospital.'

'No, no Dean please I'll be fine just a headache that's all.' Sam sighed opening his eyes he watched Dean drive for a few minutes. The look of unadulterated happiness on his face as he handled his 'baby' with precision through the town and out onto the open road. 'Feels good.'

'What does dude?'

'Back in the car, ya know there was a point there...'

'Yeah I know me too dude.'

'Dean my vision ... do you think?'

'What?'

'Do you think that it means that we were ... we didn't stop it in time?'

'Dunno Sammy but I know one thing.'

'What's that?' Sam asked smothering a yawn, Dean amazed him with his power to delve into spare energy reserves when he drove while all Sam wants to do is sleep.

'That the freaking devil dude doesn't know what he is in for if he comes up against us, the Winchesters.'

'Yeah we kick ass.' Sam chuckled, as sleep claimed him.

Dean glanced over at Sam with a small smile when he saw his younger brother's face smooth out in the peace of sleep. 'Damn it Sammy when are they gonna leave you alone?' he muttered softly as he turned on some music and floored the accelerator eager himself to leave Kansas behind them as well.


End file.
